


Fail.

by millygal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: This will not *do*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you wings128 for this little bunny - She's just started watching Agent Carter and she said all she could imagine was Peggy walking round the corner and running into Dean from 1944 - And away my brain went! lol!

Eliot Ness, Eliot freakin' Ness, how fucked up are their lives that he can now tick, **"Met the man who inspired my entire attitude towards bad guys!"** off the list of crap he really never thought he'd get to do?!

Dean watches the street, enjoys the sound of big beastly engines billowing fumes into the humid night air and marvels at how easily he fits into a time that by rights should've chewed him up and spat him out.

He could quite happily stay. If it turns out he has no earthly way of getting back to Sammy, it'll break his heart but he'll make do. He's fairly sure Ness would have a space for him on the team, he'd still be doing good, still be saving people and hunting things.

Pushing away from the wall, kicking his well heeled shoes against the damp paving stones, Dean spins and heads in the direction of a bar on the corner pumping out some very fine Irish Folk music. It's been an age since he actually stopped and watched a band play, and he's not above admitting he likes a little toe tapping of an evening. Especially seen as Sammy isn't here to take the piss out of him for it!

"Oomph, crap, sorry!"

"Lovely, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Blindly reaching out before he topples into what can only be described as a very _proper_ looking woman stood in front of him shaking her head and dusting invisible lint from her pencil skirt, Dean finds himself transfixed by the deadly shade of red expertly applied to her plump inviting lips, "Sorry ma'am, I didn't..."

Peggy sighs and rolls her eyes before planting both perfectly manicured hands on her hips, "I didn't realise sailors dressed quite so well these days."

Is he...could it be possible that he isn't _charming_ in the forties? Oh hell no!

Squaring his shoulders, Dean throws her his very best, _**'I'm adorable!'**_ smile, "Let me buy you a drink, to apologise for my uncouth behaviour."

Snorting in a less than ladylike fashion, Peggy chews on her bottom lip demurely before reaching out and running the tip of a fingernail down Casanova's tie, "I'm all filled up on boys dressed in their Father's clothes, but thanks for the offer!"

Dean feels his mouth fall open as she deftly side steps him on the street and nods towards the open door of the bar, "Maybe there's a little chippie in there who'd be interested!"

Dean spins and watches her hour glass figure wiggle oh so temptingly down the street and fights the urge to run after her like a puppy, " _That's it,_ I gotta get me home, **now!** "


End file.
